A Snowball Fight
by Fever-Sama
Summary: Hyper on hot chocolate, Leo manages to drag Team 5Ds to a snow-covered park where everybody warms up in the chilly Winter, hoping to forget what is ahead of them...even loss of dignity.


**Yo Peeps!**

**Yeah, I was bored again...anyways, a VERY happy new Year to all of you reading this!**

**Slight Faithshipping, even if I am a rabid Yusei Fangirl.**

**

* * *

**

It's snowing.

It's snowing!

"Hey, everybody, look! It's snowing!"

Leo pressed his face against the window to stare at the white fluffy stuff that fell from the sky, with Luna close behind. Everybody else was less enthusiastic...they were just plonking their buttocks on the nearest couch and drinking warm things.

But still... to know that it would still snow even when the world is facing certain doom calms the young heroes. It kind of ruins the image of an evil lord standing over them with shadows coming up from giant cracks in the earth's crust...white doesn't go well with evil dark lords. It excited Leo, however, because Neo Domino never received an awful lot of snow, so he'd never made great snowmen. Luna agreed, although she just sort of...sat there while her sugar-high brother (curtesy of Aki's hot chocolate) bounced around the room and begged Yusei to go outside with him so they could build a snowman that resembled Mokuba Kaiba with a moustache.

"...we've got a great toilet brush!"

* * *

The whole Team 5Ds decided to go out to the nearest park with Leo (although in Yusei's case, it was to make sure Leo doesn't kill himself while making a snow angel...it happened before, according to Luna) and make snowmen and not ruin too many hats and do all sorts of snow-related things. Which naturally involves snowball fights.

Which is exactly what they did.

Five seconds after arrival at Domino Central Park, Crow decided to stuff a snowball down Jack's shirt.

Ten seconds later, snowballs were flying and hitting some innocent by-standers who were unfortunate enough to notice the King of Games losing in a snowball fight...but that was because everybody was ganging up on him with great pleasure. The twins were smiling evilly at each other for no reason and Yusei began to retaliate fiercely on the losing end when Bruno announced that the one with the wettest jacket has to pay for lunch. And knowing that it wouldn't be easy paying for the food bill afterwards, that made everybody a bit desperate.

That's when they noticed that there was a distinct lack of magenta in the area.

Aki was there, but she was hiding behind a tree while everybody else was pelting cold things at each other. She couldn't stand snow, or anything cold, actually. Her monster was a fire-attribute monster, and it hated the cold as much as she did. She blew some warm breath on to her cold fingers.

_Note to self, buy some gloves that actally cover the whole hand...my finges are freezing..._

"Hey."

"Eep!" Was the sensible reply.

"We were getting a bit worried since we couldn't see you anywhere," said Yusei. The he noticed her blueing fingers. "You cold?"

"A little...never did like Winter much..." she blew on her fingers again.

He smiled. "You'll warm up with some exercise."

"What do you mean by that...?"

Aki never got to finish that question, because somebody chucked a snowball right into her face.

She finally understood the meaning of Muderous Intent.

* * *

Leo was taking shelter behind yet another tree, with Brono and Yusei right next to him, watching Aki go into a full-scare massacre on whoever she could lay her cat-like eyes on.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea..."

Bruno had other ideas already, his brain calculating who would be the best person to pay for the food bill. So while he was still lost in thought...

"Yusei, can I borrow your hat for a minute?"

When the teen obliged, Leo took the nearest stick, hung the hat on to the stick and pushed it away from the shelter of the trunk. A blur of white wrestled the stick from Leo's hands, snapped the stick in half and tore a small rip into Yusei's hat (that wasn't made by his hair, naturally.)

The boys stared.

"Definatly not Aki," muttered Bruno.

* * *

"You have nowhere to run, Yusei!" Said Aki. In her not-so-cold hand was a very large snowball...large enough to cover somebody's face. Beside her feet was a HUGE pile of snowballs.

The mentioned blue-eyed youth was trapped against a giant monument that had no significat shape. According to some residents, it was erected in the hope that it will bring hamony and comradeship to their city. Yusei looked around for some escape route that wouldn't involve snow and pain. Behind Aki, the remaining members of the little group were cowering behind the nearest tree and the Mokuba Kaiba Snowman. Crow stuck his head out.

*Give her a hug!* He mouthed. *Girls _love_ hugs!*

" I highly doubt a hug's going to save him, Crow."

"Well, he's going to die anyway."

_Thanks for you kind and loving thoughts, Crow._

_You're welcome._

He looked around again. He wasn't about to give Aki-or anyone, for that matter- a hug. However, maybe she would forgive him if he did...on the other hand, there's always his dignity to think about.

Ah, well...screw dignity. He'd rather keep his life than dignity.

Aki raised her arm. But before she threw the snowball, Yusei grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She was so shocked she dropped the snowball and begging whatever God was up there that if this was a dream, don't let her wake up anytime soon, while everybody was staring, open-mouthed, while Bruno dug around in his pockets for his camera-phone.

"Tha...that was a complete joke though...wait, he actually HUGGED her? And why isn't she shredding him into little pieces?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know, Crow." Snorted Jack while a suspicious 'Click!' and a flash of light came from the twins' direction. "It was your idea, after all."

* * *

_Please don't kill me, _thought Yusei.

* * *

Aki was finally realising that she wasn't asleep, she was actually being embraced by Yusei and that she was not resisting the urge to hug him in return. But she did resist the urge to giggle when she distangled him from her, shoved him in front and watched with maddening glee as Yusei served as a Human Shield for her when the remaining people finally got over the initial shock and realised they were still in the snowball fight. Then Yusei finally realised something when a ball hit him in the barrage of ice.

"...I'm paying, aren't I?"

But for them, any chance to forget about the challenges looming in front of them was welcome, even if it did involve hugs, loss of dignity and huge food bills...

* * *

**Love you, 2011! And yay, faithshipping.**

**(Curse you exams!)**

**Reviewers shall receive an over-the-internet-new-year's hug!**


End file.
